L'Arbre Aux Câlins
by AG-Prentice
Summary: Cette petite vignette raconte comment j'imagine la conception de Katie Sully... Je me suis inspirée du concept de l'Arbre Au baiser, et d'un morceau de musique dont le rythme et les sonorités m'évoquent spontanément un couple d'amoureux s'adonnant aux joies du plein air par une chaude journée d'été...


**L'arbre Aux Câlins**

_Jeudi 8 septembre, 1870_

C'était une journée comme on en voit souvent aux portes de l'automne, lorsque la température se fait de plus en plus fraîche et que les feuilles des arbres prennent une teinte dorée. Mais cet après-midi-là, le soleil réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère, si bien qu'on avait envie de rester dehors pour en profiter. D'ailleurs, le restaurant de Grace ne désemplissait pas de clients venus simplement pour une tasse de café et un bain de soleil.

L'affluence à la Clinique était très réduite. Les visites qu'avait reçues Michaela de toute la matinée se limitaient à un patient venu se faire retirer les points de suture, et Myra qui lui avait apporté son courrier, accompagnée de Samantha. Michaela ne put réprimer un bref accès de mélancolie tandis qu'elle faisait sauter Sam sur ses genoux, même si elle éprouvait toujours un grand plaisir à voir la fillette aux boucles blondes. Elle n'en désirait que d'avantage avoir un enfant à elle. Elle voulait tant donner à Sully la petite fille qu'il souhaitait !

Peu après le déjeuner, elle décida de profiter de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé pour partir à la cueillette d'herbes médicinales afin de renouveler ses provisions. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas de nouvelle opportunité de sitôt !

Tandis qu'elle s'élançait à travers la campagne, montée sur Éclair qui trottait allègrement sur le sentier, elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Sully. Il remplissait très certainement sa mission à la réserve de Palmer Creek. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il l'accompagnât, mais il fallait être raisonnable : ils avaient chacun leurs propres tâches à accomplir, et de toute façon, ils pouvaient se retrouver chaque soir, désormais.

Elle tenta de chasser de son esprit cette brusque envie de le voir, de la repousser aux confins de sa conscience, tout du moins, mais rien n'y fit. Cela pesait sur elle comme un lourd manteau, collant à sa peau. Au cours des semaines précédentes, elle avait appris à se sentir plus sûre d'elle dans l'expression de la faim qu'elle avait de lui, et ne souffrait plus de gêne lorsque ce désir, profondément ancré en elle, se réveillait et s'imposait à elle, réclamant son dû. La plupart du temps, Sully était dans les parages et tout à fait disposé à satisfaire son besoin urgent de _câlins_.

Mais pas ce jour-là. Pas de Sully en vue, ni même à proximité. Aussi Michaela n'eut-elle d'autre choix que se rendre à Hidden Valley toute seule. Absorbée comme elle était dans ses pensées, à rêver ainsi des bras de son mari, elle ne prêta pas attention à celui qui la suivait sur le chemin menant à la clairière où elle avait l'habitude de collecter la plupart de ses plantes.

À son arrivée, elle descendit de cheval et attacha sa monture à la branche d'un jeune chêne. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua l'autre cavalier. L'espace d'une seconde elle se crut victime d'une vision, à force de penser sans cesse à son mari.

Pourtant c'était bien Sully, en chair et en os, avec cet adorable petit sourire qui lui en disait bien plus long que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amour. Il se laissa glisser de son cheval, et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

"Je ne m'attendais à te voir de tout l'après-midi," remarqua Michaela, et au ton de sa voix, Sully sut qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

— Je t'ai vue quitter la ville, mais toi, en revanche, tu ne m'as pas vu te faire signer, et tu ne m'as même pas entendu t'appeler !

— Non, excuse-moi. J'étais… distraite, je crois.

— C'est rien de le dire ! À quoi tu pensais, qui te préoccupait à ce point-là ?"

Michaela éclata de rire. "Je pensais à toi, en fait !

— Tu t'ennuyais de moi ?" supposa Sully en riant lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse ! Pourtant, le fait que la femme extraordinaire qu'il tenait dans ses bras était la sienne, qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, et qu'ils étaient si heureux ensemble ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant leurs retrouvailles impromptues ainsi que leur solitude.

Michaela se délectait tant de leurs baisers, des lèvres si tendres, si séduisantes, si exigeantes de Sully, de son étreinte à la fois protectrice et voluptueuse, et cette invitation qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, qu'elle percevait dans ses caresses. Rien n'aurait été plus aisé que de tout oublier pour céder à l'ardeur de leur désir mutuel. Mais ils se trouvaient dehors, visibles de quiconque passerait par là. Certes, pour le moment, il semblait n'y avoir personne alentours. Cependant, Michaela ne pouvait supporter l'idée que n'importe qui pût les surprendre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, a fortiori quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Rien qu'à imaginer une telle situation, elle rougit furieusement.

Elle dut faire un effort de volonté pour se reculer, de peur de franchir le point de non-retour. Sully lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais reprit ses esprits très vite. Il comprenait, sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui dire, la raison des réticences de sa femme. Elle était parvenue à surmonter bon nombre de ses inhibitions quant aux témoignages physiques d'affection, néanmoins, en dehors de leur lune de miel, ils avaient toujours fait l'amour chez eux, tout au plus s'étaient-ils aventurés quelques fois hors de leur chambre pour s'aimer sur le tapis devant la cheminée du salon.

Sully se dit que cette belle journée d'automne était l'occasion rêvée de montrer à sa femme une nouvelle manière d'apprécier la vie au grand air. Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait le petit sac de cuir dans lequel elle rangeait habituellement les produits de sa cueillette, ce qui lui procurait une excellente excuse.

"Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore montré tous les endroits où tu peux trouver les plantes dont tu as besoin. Ça te dit de m'y accompagner ?"

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer pour avoir interrompu leur tender moment, elle hocha simplement la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les bois, marchant côte à côte, main dans la main, et tenant leurs montures par la bride de l'autre. Sully conduisit les chevaux vers un carré d'herbes séchées et jaunies près d'un large buisson, aux branches duquel il attacha solidement les rênes afin que les bêtes ne s'échappassent pas pendant qu'il serait occupé. Puis il alla rejoindre Michaela près du ruisseau. Il y avant là de nombreux saules qui pouvaient lui fournir suffisamment d'écorce pour tenir tout l'hiver, et même au-delà.

Michaela déjà s'affairait et avait commencé à gratter le tronc du plus grand des saules avec un petit couteau. Bien qu'occupée à cette tâche nécessaire, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Sully, qui était là, juste derrière elle… tout près. Elle imaginait les bras musclés de son mari enserrant sa taille, elle pouvait même presque sentir ses lèvres lui caressant la nuque, comme il se plaisait si souvent à le faire pour la séduire… Soudain, elle poussa un cri: elle venait de se couper. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à laisser ses pensées divaguer !

Sully accourut: "Tu t'es fait mal ?

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment, juste une petite coupure. Plus de peur que de mal…

— Fais-moi voir ça.

— Sully, je…"

Il lui prit la main : c'était vrai, la coupure était à peine visible, rien de plus qu'une fine ligne rouge sur son pouce. Il y déposa un baiser, ainsi qu'elle-même avait l'habitude de procéder lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner les petits bobos de Brian… puis, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le visage de sa femme, et il comprit la raison de cette maladresse inhabituelle. Aucun mot n'aurait pas su être plus éloquent tant l'expression du visage de Michaela exprimait clairement ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il partageait totalement.

Là où ils se trouvaient, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Seuls avec le murmure du ruisseau ; le bruissement doux des feuilles que le vent agitait gentiment ; le chœur des oiseaux ; le parfum tiède de la forêt sous un soleil facétieux, dont les rayons jouaient avec le mouvement des branches et faisaient étinceler de minuscules points d'or dans la clairière ; tout ceci créait une atmosphère paradisiaque qui rendait l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre plus irrésistible que jamais.

Doucement, presque timidement, Michaela posa sa main sur le bras de Sully, et lentement, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, le cou, tout en se rapprochant de lui, petit à petit, jusqu'à sentir son cœur qui battait autant la chamade que le sien. Elle n'était plus la très correcte Michaela Quinn, médecin respecté et membre influent du conseil municipal, pas plus que la sage épouse de Sully. Elle n'était qu'une simple femme en totale harmonie avec son environnement, et avec l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'amour et le désir qu'elle avait pour lui étaient comme les arbres autour d'eux, majestueux, forts, leurs racines se déployant de toutes parts, loin sous la surface. Elle ne craignait même plus d'être vue ou entendue. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être avec Sully, ici et maintenant.

S'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui, Sully répondit aux avances de sa femme par un baiser fougueux et dévorant, si bien que très vite, leur passion échappa à tout contrôle. Michaela, dont les jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle, se raccrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Sully pour ne pas s'effondrer. _Comme il était fort!_ Impatiente de pouvoir sentir la chair ferme de ses muscles, elle tira fébrilement sur la chemise, et put enfin passer ses mains dessous et le caresser. Quel délice que la douceur de sa peau… et son odeur ! Quelle ivresse que cette senteur masculine, unique, entêtante, qui envahissait ses sens!

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante encore quand les mains de Sully se glissèrent sous ses jupes à la recherche des liens qui retenaient sa culotte, qu'il dénoua avec dextérité, tout comme les jarretières. Sous les caresses de ces mains chaudes, viriles et expertes, Michaela ne pouvait que gémir et se tordre, son désir décuplé jusqu'à ce que, vaincue, elle ploya sous le poids de ses émotions et s'abattit sur le tapis de mousse au pied de l'arbre, entrainant Sully avec elle.

Penché sur elle, Sully s'attarda un moment à contempler le charmant tableau que lui offrait sa femme, le désordre suggestif de ses vêtements, ses beaux yeux d'or vert lourds de désir, ses belles lèvres que faisait frémir son souffle oppressé, et l'auréole cuivrée de ses longs cheveux. Comment pourrait-il résister ?

La hâte qu'ils éprouvaient de ne plus faire qu'un les poussa à s'unir sans plus tarder. Là, dans le berceau de la nature, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme jamais, leur danse amoureuse les entrainant dans un tourbillon enchanté, où les vagues de plaisir se succédaient en une marée inexorable, les poussant vers le rivage mythique où plus rien d'autre n'existait que leur amour…

Quelque temps plus tard, étendus à l'ombre du saule qui avait abrité leur étreinte, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits, savourant toujours la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Sully qui reprit la parole le premier : "Je dois dire que tu m'as surpris…

— Comment ça ?

— Je pensais que tu serais plus mal à l'aise que ça à l'idée qu'on fasse un câlin comme ça, dans les bois, surtout vue ta réaction tout à l'heure quand nous étions encore à Hidden Valley."

La remarque de Sully fit à Michaela l'effet d'un rappel à l'ordre, et elle rougit de nouveau. Mais bien qu'elle hésitât un instant, retenue par ce qu'il restait de sa pudeur originelle, elle lui répondit : "Je t'avoue que je me suis surprise moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi toute la journée et… enfin …"

Sully l'interrompit d'un long et tendre baiser pour lui témoigner sa gratitude, et à quel point il appréciait ces précieux instants où elle se laissait aller et oubliait son éducation rigoriste. Il n'était pas sans éprouver une certaine fierté d'être celui qui avait su révéler cet aspect indompté et indomptable de la nature profonde de sa femme.

"Je crois bien me souvenir t'avoir dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'à chaque fois que tu avais besoin d'un câlin, tu n'avais qu'à me demander. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas réussi à m'en parler directement, mais que ton corps a parlé pour toi," lui dit-il avec un sourire taquin. Bien que toujours rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Michaela rit avec lui de bon cœur. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer que ce moment d'intimité impromptu et débridé avait été des plus excitants… et _agréables_ ! Cela avait été si simple, si naturel… d'une spontanéité quasi sauvage, en vérité !

"Il faudra que nous revenions ici, un jour, n'est-ce pas ?" suggéra-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

"Oui. Ça sera notre arbre à nous, l'arbre au câlin… Tout comme il y a eu l'arbre au baiser…

— Quelle bonne idée ! Ceci dit, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le partager avec d'autres couples," déclara Michaela. Ils rirent de nouveau, plus que jamais complices, et échangèrent encore quelques baisers langoureux, chargés du regret de devoir mettre un terme à leur délicieuse escapade.

Pendant que Michaela remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux, Sully se leva et aller graver un grand M+S dans l'écorce du saule, en souvenir de ces instants volés à un quotidien qui déjà les rappelait à lui. Mais peu importait la routine : jamais ils n'oublieraient cette heure magique où, loin de tout et de tous, ils s'étaient aimés, ici dans ce petit coin de paradis terrestre. Une heure… et il y en aurait bien d'autres, ils en étaient sûrs.

**FIN**


End file.
